


Wedding Bells Are Ringing

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: I’m a living breathing walking cliche, M/M, cliche wedding proposal is cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Friendship turned into a relationship turns into wedding bells?





	Wedding Bells Are Ringing

“Hey ‘Bas? Have you seen my notebook?” Kurt called out to his boyfriend. He needed that notebook it had all of his work in it and he had a bit of free time to transpose things over to his laptop. “Bas?” He called out again from their room wondering where his boyfriend was. 

With a sigh and a shake of his head, Kurt pushed himself from their bed and left the groom in search of the man who hadn’t been paying him any attention “Sebastian Michael Smythe why are you ignoring...”Kurt trailed off as he finally caught sight of why his boyfriend had been ignoring him. Their entire living room was covered in rose petals and candles while Sebastian stood in the middle in a suit Kurt had made for him a few months back 

Sebastian walked towards Kurt taking his silence as shock and pulled him close to him “Kurt. We’ve been together for three years and have been living together for a few months. I love everything about you and everything that you are. I love being able to come home and kiss you.” He stopped setting his lips as nervous took ahold of him fully. “I just love you so Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me?” He asked kneeling before his stunned boyfriend and holding out the ring

Kurt stared down at him shaking slightly as he nodded before pulling Sebastian into a kiss that was more smile than actual kiss “Yes you wonderful insane man yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading each of these stories. Your kudos and love is always welcome


End file.
